


Silence

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Murder, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Confrontations, Gen, M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The Sheriff wants his son back.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

It unnerves the Sheriff the first time he sees them together, angers him at the way they practically flaunt themselves around the Hale House. It makes him sick to his stomach the way they have no concern for Derek Hale's trauma.

Sheriff Stilinski scowls at Talia Hale and her surprisingly protective stance between him and his son.

His son who sits in Peter Hale's lap and makes no attempt at moving, the child is in fact glaring at him from his spot, arms tight around the man's neck.

"Stiles, we're going home." Sheriff Stilinski snapped, he had other things to do, there was only so long he could leave Claudia alone, she might hurt herself.

Stiles scowled at him and the Sheriff knew he'd be sending the boy straight to his room when they got back for his attitude and not listening.

"No." Stiles said stubbornly.

"I don't have time for this!" The Sheriff shouted.

Talia opened her mouth to suggest he make time but Stiles got there first.

"You never do." He said softly, pressing closer to Peter.

Peter turned his head just slightly and the Sheriff knew what an effort that must have been but it only made him angrier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Sheriff growled out, ignoring the way Derek seemed to stiffen next to Peter's wheelchair.

"It means when was the last time I was at your house?" Stiles returned, "It means how did I get to school everyday? It means what did I take for lunch, when was the last time you made sure I bathed, ate, or helped me with my homework?"

The Sheriff frowned, trying to remember, it can't have been that long ago, could it?

"Ms. Davis doesn't give her kindergartners homework." The Sheriff said, he knew the homework thing had been a trick.

Except that Talia Hale and her husband both looked even angrier and Derek had his hand on Stiles' shoulder as the boy's face just crumpled and tears began streaming down his cheeks.

Stiles turned his face away from The Sheriff and hid it in Peter's neck, the man shifting enough to tuck him beneath his chin as Derek moved between Stiles and his parents, one more person between him and his son.

"Mr. Stilinski..."Talia began.

"Sheriff Stilinski." The Sheriff corrected.

Talia stared at him before continuing.

"Sheriff, Stiles is in the third grade now, they moved him up two years when he kept getting bored of the material they were teaching. He does half days on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he has lived here for the majority of the last six months." Talia told him bluntly. "I am not going to force him to leave if he doesn't wish to do so."

"He's my son and I'm not leaving here without him!" The Sheriff yelled, he was tempted to draw his gun but that seemed a little extreme.

"You are." Stiles said softly, he had finally removed himself from Peter's lap and was now holding a flat box.

The child opened the box with a key from a small keychain that had Batman and a Wolf on it.

Stiles pulled out several papers and handed them to the Sheriff.

"I am not your son, not since mom tried to kill me when you told her to give me a bath a nine months ago. She signed it in her right mind when I told her what she did and you signed it seven months ago before I found Peter. I was living with Scott and Ms. McCall before I came here. Mom wanted me safe, so she asked Ms. McCall to take me away from her." Stiles explained, it was strange to hear a child speak so adultly.

"At first it was just a severance of parental rights, but you could fight that eventually, now I'm an adult by law, in care of the Hales, you signed the papers, mom signed the papers, Ms. McCall witnessed. You can't fight that." Stiles told him.

The Sheriff opened his mouth to yell, to scream, to fight for his son.

"Go back to mom, she needs you, I don't." Stiles crawled back into Peter Hale's lap, wrapping the man's arms around him, pressing his cheek against the man's chest, ear over his heart, "I have everything I need right here."

And the Sheriff realized that he was months too late in regards to fighting for his son. His boy had found his Soulmate while he was in the middle of losing his own and he hadn't noticed, there had been so much he hadn't noticed.

He realized that Stiles was right, he did have everything he needed and he wasn't one of those things, when had Stiles stopped needing him, he wondered, or had he only realized that his needs weren't being met by his father and sought help elsewhere.

The Sheriff looked at the notorized copies of the emancipation, the severance of parental rights and custody and Talia Hale's signature as the custodial adult of the emancipated minor Stiles Stilinski.

Any fight left in the Sheriff abruptly left, Stiles was right, the Sheriff realized that he had been so focused on his wife that he had forgotten their son, he had failed his son, not just as a father but that he hadn't protected the boy when he had needed protecting, that Stiles had had to protect and save himself, Sheriff Stilinski felt a new wave of disgust fill him, this time at himself.

Quietly he let Talia Hale's husband escort him from their home, Stiles' voice filling the silence they left behind, Derek arguing that Superman was so much better than Barman and starting an argument and rant about just how wrong he was.

The Sheriff flinched when the front door closed behind him, cutting off Stiles voice. He stumbled over to the police cruiser and stepped into the driver,s seat and closed the door.

Tears filled his eyes, he'd never be the recipient of Stiles' babbling nonsense again, never have his boy run up to him as he walked in the door and slam his little body against his legs nearly toppling him.

He'd never get to see his grades, his report cards, he'd never attend parent teacher meetings for him again, no back to school bights where Stiles would excitedly show him around his classroom.

The Sheriff rested his head on the steering wheel, he'd be lucky to see Stiles around town, probably perched on Peter's lap, if he wasn't pushing the chair.

The Sheriff pulled himself together, trying not to think of all of the other milestones that he would miss.

It was his own fault, he hadn't noticed the silence that his son's absence had left.

Now he'd never have that noise again.

\---

A/n: I don't even know where this came from. Note the Sheriff is not discriminating towards the age gap between Peter and Stiles but more the fact that they don't appear to care that Derek was victimized by an older woman who claimed to be his Soulmate.

Remember he is an outsider looking in, the Sheriff has no idea how carefully Stiles explained that he and Peter were mates, or just how little affection they give to one another in Derek's presence, when Derek is around Stiles only wraps Peter's arms around him loosely when any other time Peter's arms are tightly wound around him.

They are extremely protective of Derek and do everything they can to keep from triggering him. Stiles has even been going to therapy with Derek because Derek didn't want to be alone with an adult that was not family.

Sometimes Stiles participates but not always, mostly they ignore him. Stiles is there as a precaution, reassurance for Derek that the adult won't take advantage of him like Kate did so mostly Stiles just watches.

I do want to do a fic from Peter's point of view but I'm not sure when I'll be inspired to write it.

Or maybe Derek's point of view, i like the idea of outsider point of views for this series. I want to call it "the Quiet Half" hopefully what i write will fit.

First Talia and then the Sheriff, let's pretend i planned that.


End file.
